Traditional books utilize a table of contents that generally includes the titles or descriptions of the first level headers (e.g., chapter titles), the titles or descriptions of the second level headers, and sometimes even third level headers within the content, along with page numbers on which those headers begin. The table of contents can be a valuable tool for a reader as it allows a reader to quickly scan the contents and the organization of a book and to ascertain a page number that corresponds to a particular section. The table of contents is generally created manually once the contents of the book are determined.